Le journal d'un tombeur
by Elaelle
Summary: Itachi tient un journal dans lequel il consigne toutes ses expériences s......e. après l'Akatsuki, à qui s'attaqueratil ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Le journal d'un tombeur.**

**Résumé : Après avoir frayé avec les membres de l'Akatsuki et consigné ses expériences dans son journal intime, Itachi décide d'élargir son terrain de chasse. Direction : Konoha !**

**Couples : Itachi et toutes personnes qui croisent sa route.**

**Les persos sont pas à moi ( quel dommage ! ) et non, je ne touche pas d'argent. Vous le jure !

* * *

**

**Début de la chasse au repaire de l'Akatsuki.**

**Je sais pas ce que les gens autour de moi penserait s'ils tombaient sur ce journal. C'est vrai que de l'extérieur, je suis quelqu'un de froid et impassible mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça. Car croyez-moi, je suis bien plus proche des idées de Jiraya que de mon frère, ce glaçon sur patte. D'accord, je vais révéler mon vrai moi dans ce journal et mettre sur papier tout ce que je m'évertue à cacher.**

**Moi, Itachi Uchiwa, grand psychopathe et criminel de rang S suit un chaudar dans tout les sens du termes. Je suis accroc au sexe, un lapin, un don juan en puissance. Rien ne me rebute : hommes, femmes, beaux, moches, gros, maigres, estropiés...tant que j'y trouve mon plaisir, je ne me pose pas trop de questions. Et étant donné que je ne suis pas un grand bavard, c'est plus simple pour moi de passer directement à l'acte.**

**Voyez-vous, j'ai un regard de braise, un visage magnifique et un corps à damner un saint bref, aucune imperfections. Et en plus, je suis intelligent. Et riche aussi mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !**

**Bref ! Passons à l'essentiel. Ma première victime : Deidara.**

**Ce mec a le plus beau petit cul que j'ai jamais vu. Quand il passe devant moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le reluquer. Et il aime ça, ça se voit. Il adore le tortiller et jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si je ne manque rien. Comment je me le suis fait ? Debout contre la porte de ma chambre. Il a joui comme jamais et moi, j'ai pris mon pied. Bon c'est vrai, j'y suis allé à fond mais il a aimé ! Ca oui, vu comme il a hurlé pendant l'acte. **

**Je sais, je sais, je suis un dieu.**

**Après ça, il a commencé à me poursuivre. Mais il devrait savoir que c'est pas mon genre de coucher deux fois avec la même personne. Et puis, il avait été trop facile à avoir. J'ai donc décidé de changer de cible et de m'attaquer à Kakuzu. Ma seconde victime.**

**Avec lui, j'ai juste eu à lui promettre de l'argent et le tour était joué. Ce type est souple comme c'est pas permis. Nous avons pratiqué une pose que je ne connaissais pas et il faut dire qu'il est doué avec ses mains. Diable !**

**Je me suis permis de rester avec lui toute la nuit. A un moment donné, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien s'il y avait une troisième personne mais bon, chaque chose en son temps. Et puis comme ça, je pouvais plus profiter de lui. Par contre, sa semence à...un drôle de goût. Ca sentait l'oeuf pourri. Après ça, j'étais plus que refroidi, d'autant plus que j'ai été malade pendant plusieurs jours. Le sale enfoiré, je vais ruiner sa réputation !**

**Après ça, je me suis attaqué Hidan. Ma troisième victime.**

**...ce que j'ai à en dire ? Essayez-le et vous comprendrez. Un indice ? J'espère que vous êtes croyant car il n'a pas arrêter de hurler des prières à son dieu en lui demandant de lui pardonner d'avoir pêché. Et pendant sa litanie, il me suçait comme jamais. Vraiment contradictoire mais c'est pas que je m'en plaigne tant qu'il me satisfait ! Puis je me suis attaqué à Tobi. Quatrième victime.**

**Bien que je n'ai pas vu son visage, sa langue à bien fait son travail. Par contre, il s'est endormi tout de suite après. J'étais frustré et j'ai dû me finir à la main. Quel con !**

**Après ça, j'étais plus que refroidi quant à sauter sur mes compagnons de l'Akatsuki et même si notre boss me faisait des avances avec plus d'empressement, je décidais de changer de terrain de jeu. Mais d'abord, il me fallait celui qui nous avait quitté tantôt : Orochimaru. Quatrième victime.**

**Je me suis donc rendu dans son antre, au village du son et après avoir coincé Kabuto dans un coin, j'ai expédié l'affaire Orochimaru. Il me hait, c'est récirpoque mais rien n'empêche qu'on se fasse du bien ensemble. Et il faut que je vous l'avoue : c'était tellement bien que nous l'avons refait, encore et encore jusqu'à la fatigue complète. Je suis ressorti de là complètement sur les rotules. **

**Et maintenant, direction Konoha.

* * *

**

**Prochain chapitre : l'arrivée à Konoha et rencontre avec le trio de Suna, en visite diplomatique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Le journal d'un tombeur.**

**Résumé : Après avoir frayé avec les membres de l'Akatsuki et consigné ses expériences dans son journal intime, Itachi décide d'élargir son terrain de chasse. Direction : Konoha !**

**Couples : Itachi et toutes personnes qui croisent sa route.**

**Les persos sont pas à moi ( quel dommage ! ) et non, je ne touche pas d'argent. Vous le jure !

* * *

**

**Chapitre un : Du vent, du sable, des pantins et Konoha.**

**Vous ne me croirirez pas si je vous disais que lorsque je suis arrivé au environ de Konoha, les premières personnes que j'ai croisé furent le trio de Suna. Ceux-là était sans nul doute les derniers que j'aurais pensé voir en premier mais enfin, ils avaient leurs charmes. Mais pour me faire les trois, je me devais d'être malin : ils n'ignoraient pas que j'étais un ninja classé dans le bingo book et donc, prudence !**

**J'avais dans l'idée de draguer d'abord la fille mais hélàs ( où bienfait ) c'est le petit rouquin qui m'a detecté en premier. **

**Premier : Gaara. **

**Son sable est redoutable, comme des capteurs impossible à contourner. Il m'a plaqué contre un arbre, j'en étais tout émoustillé. Il m'a fixé droit dans le syeux pendant cinq bonne minutes avant de se jeter sur moi. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement : j'ai dû rester passif durant tout l'acte. Moi ! Me croiriez-vous ? **

**Néanmoins, c'était génial ! Ce petit jeune était doué. OH OUI ! Dooouuuuéééééé !!!!!**

**Il m'a fait voir une myriades d'étoiles, j'ai même cru aperçevoir une comète. C'est pour vous dire ! Il fait des choses avec son sable, j'aurais jamais cru en utiliser pendant mes ébats. Gaara, tu me servira encore, je le promet ! Venant de moi, c'est une faveur !**

**Après ce petit intermède, j'ai réussi à me choper le type aux pantins : Kankuro.**

**Un mot : ...Bizarre...y a rien d'autre à dire. Si vous avez des questions, allez donc essayer, vous aurez tôt fait de comprendre de quoi je parle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas en dire plus ? Je suis...t.r.a.u.m.a.t.i.s.é ! C'est le mot qui convient. J'en ai des frissons quand j'y pense. Bref, n'en parlons plus. **

**Troisième et dernière : Temari.**

**Y a quoi à en dire ? Elle est bonne, c'est indéniable. Des formes là où il faut et tout mais ce que je n'ai pas apprécié, c'est qu'elle m'ait appelé Shikamaru tout le temps ou elle m'a chevauché. C'est pas que mais bon, je m'appele Itachi et je n'aime guère qu'on me confonde avec quelqu'un dont les exploit sexuel sont inférieurs au mien. J'ai eu tôt fait de l'expédier. Non mais ! Je suis un Uchiwa, tout de même, personne ne nous égale. Quoi ? c'est vrai, je ne me vante pas !!!!**

**Enfin, me voilà à Konoha ! Mine de rien, ce village m'a rudement manqué. Je reste un moment immobile devant les grandes portes, de façon à ce qu'on me voit bien. Et là, c'est toute la flicaille qui rapplique. Ouah, tout ce monde pour moi ? J'en suis sacrément flatté !**

**On m'emmène chez l'hokage et lorsque j'arrive devant elle, je reste muet devant son opulente poitrine. Des flash de ce que je pourrais faire avec elle investissent mon esprit. Mmm, pourquoi pas une gorge profonde ?**

**Elle a le matos qu'il faut et vu que je suis très bien pourvu par la nature, je devrais prendre mon pied. C'est décidé, je me la fait.**

**Me voilà donc en mode séduction, sharingan enclanché et sourire en coin sur visage impassible. Dur à accomplir ? vous n'avez pas la technique...et j'en ai des centaines d'autres, adapté à tout les cas de figure ! Elle rougit...**

**Mais que vois-je ? Sa secrétaire me jette un regard noir avant de revenir sur sa maîtresse. Se pourrait-il que je puisse faire d'une pierre deux coups ? J'adorerais ça, vraiment !**

**Après m'avoir fait tout un discours sur une chose dont je ne me rappele plus, Tsunade à demandé à cette Shizune de me conduire dans un endroit sécurisé. je m'attendais aux cachot de l'enfer, j'ai attéris au nirvana du sexe.**

**Cette nuit fut mouvementé : tandis que l'une s'occupait de mon petit filou, l'autre m'envoyait dans les nuages avec sa poitrine. C'était grandiose, incroyable ! J'ai ensuite fait mon travail pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation, négoçiant par la même occasion le droit de revenir, d'ôter toutes mes charges contre moi ect...j'ai habilement manoeuvré et demain, nul doute que certains s'empresseront de crier au scandale. Mais que veut-on, on naît intelligent ou pas !**

**Je suis devant le manoir Uchiwa. Il est très tôt encore et le soleil perçe à peine l'horizon. Pourtant, un couple est enlacé devant la porte de la maison et ils s'embrassent comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Ils sont si beaux, à peine éclairés par la lumière céleste et dégagent tant de sensualité et...d'amour ?**

**Le blond rompt le baiser puis pose son front contre le brun tandis qu'ils se dévorent des yeux. Puis l'autre part et celui sur le seuil le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue puis il rentre. J'avance alors et sonne.**

**La porte s'ouvre et j'écarquille les yeux.**

**- Qui es-tu ?**

**- Je m'appele Saï. Et toi ?**

**Saï, hein ? Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici. Un sourire affamé étire mes lèvres alors que je détaille avec plus d'attention celui qui sera mon prochain amant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Le journal d'un tombeur.**

**Résumé : Après avoir frayé avec les membres de l'Akatsuki et consigné ses expériences dans son journal intime, Itachi décide d'élargir son terrain de chasse. Direction : Konoha !**

**Couples : Itachi et toutes personnes qui croisent sa route.**

**Les persos sont pas à moi ( quel dommage ! ) et non, je ne touche pas d'argent. Vous le jure !

* * *

**

**Chapitre deux : Du rose et des dessins.**

**Je rentre dans le manoir comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté. Saï, resté en arrière me regarde sans rien dire. Il semble s'en ficher comme de sa première chemise. Bah, tant que ses yeux de braise ne quitte pas mon corps d'apollon, je m'en fiche qu'il soit le dernier des crétins.**

**- Où est mon frère ?**

**- Dans sa chambre. Et toi, tu es qui la diva ?**

**- Itachi Uchiwa, le grand, l'unique dieu du sexe de ce monde enchanteur qui ne le serait pas sans moi.**

**- Oh...t'as l'air moins con que Sasuke.**

**- Je sais.**

**Et là, il me sort une phrase qui me tue sur le coup. Un couteau en plein coeur, une crise cardiaque !**

**- T'est moche et t'as pas de cul.**

**...Qu...**

**...QUOI ?**

**Non, il faut que je me reprenne. J'ai sûrement mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Il plaisante le petit cafard. En tout cas, j'espère autrement, je l'écrase comme la blatte qu'il est.**

**- Tu ne connais rien à l'art.**

**- Oui mais toi, t'est moche.**

**L'asthmatique ! Je vais le tuer ! Je me serais bien chargé de son cas si mon très cher petit frère n'avait pas fait irruption dans le salon.**

**- Je vais te tuer.**

**- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.**

**Nom d'un kunai, ce qu'il est ennuyeux avec cette rengaine ! N'empêche, je lui sort mon rouleau officiel estampillé Hokage chaude comme la braise stipulant que je suis innocent.**

**...Eh oui, je suis balaise à ce point ! Sasuke s'étouffe, hurle sa rage puis file sans demander son reste. Je suis content jusqu'à ce que ce brun sans grâce et plein de pus m'annonce qu'il est sûrement partit pleurer dans le giron de son bel amant.**

**- De qui tu parles ? Je crache.**

**- Ben...Naruto, la bombe.**

**Alors c'était Sasuke avec Naruto ? Un moment, j'ai cru que c'était cette déjection de chèvre. Je commence à lui ordonner de me faire à manger quand je constate qu'il m'ignore. Le voilà qui dessine. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un déchet comme lui sache faire autre chose de ses dix doigts inutiles.**

**- C'est quand que tu te casse ? Il me dit sans me regarder.**

**- Oublie-moi !**

**- C'est que tu sens fort alors c'est difficile de t'ignorer, bon à rien !**

**Il m'a vexé, moi ! Le grand impassible que rien ne touche mit k.o par un furet à tête de coléoptère. Faut que je me trouve une victime. Oui c'est ça. Je file en ville, ignorant son regard moqueur pour sonder la qualité de mes futurs partenaires. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure mais j'aperçois quelques cas par-ci par-là. **

**Et puis je la vois et un mauvais sourire étire mes lèvres. Comme ça, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. Ca va faire chier Sasuke, ça.**

**- Oh mais tu es Itachi Uchiwa, non ?**

**Tiens, quelle amabilité. Je fais déjà effet, hé, he !**

**- Oui. Je vois que tu sais voir la qualité.**

**- Tout à fait.**

**Elle pose sa main sur mon torse et soudain, mes jambes se dérobent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je lève la tête pour la voir faire un grand sourire pervers. Et merde !**

**- C'est pas l'original mais tu feras amplement l'affaire.**

**- Oh oh...Au secours !!!!**


End file.
